Project Summary The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide administrative and project management support to the entire Program and to ensure all projects and cores adhere to scientific, fiscal, NIH reporting and communication objectives. These functions will be crucial for the successful execution of the work proposed, given the relatively large number of cores and scientific projects participating, the extensive sharing of data and reagents that is envisioned amongst the different projects, and the aggressive timelines put forth from the team as whole. Though each project alone will provide important information to the field at large, extensive synergy and coordination is required to fully realize the full potential of the overall Program. Towards these ends, the Administrative Core will employ program management techniques to promote resource sharing and integration to allow for cost savings that ultimately makeq more dollars directly available to the research tasks. Furthermore, this Core will promote effective communication and timely data sharing amongst projects and cores to accelerate and facilitate scientific progress. Finally, this Core will foster effective communication with NIH Officers, the Steering Committee and ESAG members will ensure that programmatic goals are met and constant attention to reporting and fiscal requirement will certify compliance with all program requirements.